


The Right Time

by Shared_Shield



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale cameo, Good Peter Hale, I really believe in him, M/M, Peter is an good uncle, Wedding, blink and you miss it - Freeform, doubts, stiles and derek get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shared_Shield/pseuds/Shared_Shield
Summary: Stiles and Derek are getting married. Peter doesn't want his nephew to get hurt.





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I want to get back into writing fiction after having written only essays and papers for ages. I raided tumblr for prompts and stumbled over "Stop making lifelong decisions in your teens, asshat." and this is what I made of it.  
> Also, I genuinely believe Peter is a good person inside. Like, deep inside. I hope we get to see him before Teen Wolf ends.  
> So, have fun, feel free to comment and/or point out error or shortcomings.

Thoughtful Stiles stared at the blank sheet in front of him twirling the pen between his fingers. Writing a vow, it couldn’t be that hard, could it? He still had more than 24 hours until the ceremony and he just had to think about the reasons why he loved Derek. At least that was what his dad had said, when Stiles had asked him for advice. Talk about your feelings, your dreams, your memories, the things that make you happy.  
He stared out of the windows of the loft when the bedroom door was opened quietly.

“Trouble with the vow?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed before turning around to face Peter. His personality had marginally improved over the last years, but that didn’t mean Stiles liked the man. Even if he was an equal opponent on the level of sarcasm, aside from Derek.

“What would you know about that?”

“Well, for one, I know that you want to make it perfect”, said Peter and sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed. “And you’re nervous and afraid it won’t be.”

“Of course, I’m nervous. It’s a wedding, society expects you to be nervous or did you ever hear of a couple who was completely chill before their big day and had a fulfilling marriage?”, Stiles rubbed his brow and felt a headache starting to form behind his temples. Peter was right, he was nervous. He was freaking out and barely held it together.

“I suppose things like that exist. Why should you be nervous if you’re completely sure that you want to marry?”, the old Peter would have smirked to give his words more of an   
edge, but now he just clasped his hands together and looked expectantly at Stiles.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? ‘Cause it doesn’t. In fact, it makes it worse. I AM sure I wanna marry Derek, it’s just…”, Stiles trailed off and started to fidget with his pen again. 

He wanted to marry Derek, yes, absolutely, there wouldn’t be anyone ever again who made Stiles feel like Derek did, but marriage…? That was a grown-up thing. Derek was a grown-up. And Stiles? He liked to think of himself as mature, a number of supernatural disasters did that to you, but on the other side he was just nineteen years old, he still ate Cheerios for breakfast and some nights he yearned for his dad to tuck him in like he had done when Stiles had been eight years old. 

“There’s a painful finality to it, isn’t it?”

“It’s marriage, not a death sentence, Peter.”

“But it’s somehow sacred, don’t you think?”, he tilted his head slightly to the right and it sounded like he was talking with himself. “When you marry someone, you expect it to last a lifetime, even longer in your case. You don’t make plans to quit, you don’t have a backup plan, because this is it. This is the only plan.”

“Are you indicating I’ll cheat on Derek? That I’ll have enough of him someday?!”, Stiles jumped from the chair and went over to the bed, pointing his finger to Peters chest invading his personal space. The werewolf didn’t even blink. “Newsflash buddy, but there’s no one on this god damned earth whom I’ll ever love like I love Derek. I know it. If you want to torpedo this wedding, you should’ve started sooner, ‘cause there’s no way, you hear me, NO WAY that I’ll back away from it. This is what I want. This is what Derek wants. This is our happy ending, we deserve that and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Peter rose, threatening, pushed Stiles until his back met the big black dresser.

“What if you wake up one day and realize that you dedicated your whole youth, your whole life to one man and one man only? What if you suddenly ask yourself if there’s someone else, someone better? What if you start to question everything you ever did? Will you leave him? Or will you suffer the rest of your life, asking yourself what could have been? No, Stiles, I know you, like it or not, and your doubts will gnaw on you until you jump, until you run away. And then what?”, he leaned in, his beard tickled Stiles’ ear when Peter whispered: “What will happen to Derek?”

Stiles pushed Peter away rubbing his cheek angrily. He panted, his heart raced in his chest and the thoughts spinning in his head made him feel dizzy. What if Peter was right? What if he and Derek rushed into something that would end in disaster? What if…?

“What do you even want from me Peter, huh? Is that some kind of advice? It’s pretty shitty, let me tell you that!”

Peter scoffed and lowered himself back on the bed, all calm and collected like nothing ever happened.

“Stop making lifelong decisions in your teens, asshat. That’s what I want from you. You’re only 19, you’re a kid, you’re in college. This is not the time to get married, to get into something final like marriage. Be young! See the world, hell, just stop being all serious”, Peter drove his fingers through his hair and took a breath. “If you do this now and notice after 20 something years that you missed your best years and need to get them back, what do you think will happen to Derek?”

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again. He could see where Peter was coming from. Of course, Derek would let him leave, he would want Stiles to be happy with no regards to his own feelings. But it would kill him.

“He doesn’t deserve to be hurt again, Stiles, no matter if he thinks that”, the older man spoke softly, somehow… fatherly. “I know you love each other and that he’s happier with you than he has been in years. I’m not asking you to break up with him. Just… don’t hurry into something you may regret later.”

Heavily Stiles sat down beside Peter. For a few minutes, he stared at the beige fuzzy carpet under their feet. Derek hated the thing, but Stiles loved its softness, the warmth on rainy nights, so there hadn’t been any debate if they should get it or not.

“I can’t call it all off. What am I supposed to tell Derek? I think... I think he really wants this.”

“He does. But if you explain it to him, he will understand it. He loves you, Stiles, he wouldn’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to”, for a second Peter’s hand hovered above Stiles’ shoulder but dropped back onto the cover. Their relationship wasn’t like that.

“What about the guests? The food, the location, everything, all that money…”

“Don’t worry about it. We still can have a nice get together, even without a wedding, can’t we? And, I know that for a fact, your dad won’t be too sad that you’ll wait a few years more either.”

Stiles snorted but grinned before getting up.

“I’m gonna look for Derek to talk to him. And I’ll have to tell Scott and my dad.”

His hand was on the door handle, when he heard a hesitant noise behind him. Stiles turned around and saw Peter playing with the hem of his shirt. A rather unusual sight.

“Is there something else, Peter?”

“I didn’t talk you into this, Stiles? This is what you want too? I just…”, he trailed off and avoided Stiles’ gaze.

“You just don’t want Derek to get hurt any more, I get that”, Stiles squeezed Peter’s shoulder affectionally and the older man met his eyes. “You just proved right what I was thinking all along.”

Peter nodded and gave him a little smile.

“But you’ll have to tell Cora. I don’t want to be ripped to shreds because she has to wait a little longer to be a maid of honor”, called Stiles exiting the bedroom.


End file.
